Clouds And Curiosity
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: A fluffy one shot between Tsubaki and Asaba. Very cute and sweet. Please R&R.


I have always loved His And Her Circumstances. It still amuses me that my boyfriend who pooh pooh'ed it in the beginning and refused to watch it, now loves it as much as I do. ^_^ 

I got the very last DVD a few days ago but someone has already beat me to the idea of a Asaba/Rika story darn it. But that's quite okay. I rather fancy an Asaba/Tsubaki one shot. Not necessarily romance or angst but some general interaction between the two. Unfortunately it turned rather fluffy on me when I wasn't paying attention.

Summary: This takes place in one of the last episodes. It's the one where Tsubaki and Asaba are watching the girls and commenting on their uniforms. Sorry if I didn't get their lines exactly right. This is just a piece of fluff that just popped up.

Pairings: Tsubaki/Asaba

Disclaimer: I do not own His and Her Circumstances.

Clouds And Curiosity

By

Samanda Hime-sama

"I can't believe you," Asapin said in outrage. "All girls are beautiful no matter what."

The girl he was speaking to simply looked at him with wicked violet eyes. Her name was Tsubaki Sakura and she was a freshman at Hokuei High School. She was a freshman on the volleyball team and well liked by her peers for her outgoing and athletic personality.

She smoothed her short, dark hair as she said, "That's not true and you know it." Trying to stave off the argument she knew was coming she looked out the window and spoke, "This is the last month for summer uniforms. We should enjoy it while we can."

Instantly diverted, the young man moved beside her and stared out at the young girls talking and laughing below as they moved onto their next classes. The slight wind made their short skirts sway tantalizingly and at the same time mold blouses to lithe young bodies.

Asaba Hideaki was a freshman like Tsubaki but he participated in no club activities. He seemed to be very shallow, a playboy concerned only with girls and having fun. It was something that he hid behind but sometimes it seemed not far from the truth.

Tsubaki stared at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was handsome with his tanned skin and surfer boy looks. What with his white smile and the eyes of pure seduction he was a girl's wet dream. 

And that included Tsubaki. But she didn't want to feel any of the hot, fluttery feelings that she had and she ignored it.

So she continued. "Take a good look, Asaba. Here they are still protected but shortly the harsh waves of the world will crash over them."

The two stared down at the passing girls until their numbers dwindled and then disappeared all together. Asaba gave a small sigh then the two looked at each other and their eyes clung to one another as the moment stretched into minutes while they were unable to look away from each other.

A scuffle from a shoe broke the moment between the two and Tsubaki turned to look. Tonami stood there with an unreadable expression on his face before he turned and walked away.

Tsubaki recovered and smiled at Asaba. "Please don't tell anyone I was talking to you. I doubt that they would believe you since we seem so much alike."

"Yeah," Asaba laughed. "No problem, Tsubaki."

And they went their separate ways. Tsubaki headed to volleyball practice to get her mind off of the unwelcome feelings that plagued her. Asaba headed the same way as Tonami in order to give him a little advice about Miyazawa.

*************************

A few days later Tsubaki was sitting on a tree branch and leaning against the trunk of the tree. It was her favorite spot to go when she needed to think or when she was troubled. Tsubaki was smart when she bothered to use her intelligence for something other than volleyball or playing tricks on people but that was the problem. She chose not to think most of the time until situations like this came onto her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. What was she to do? Aya (who didn't know who Tsubaki had a crush on) had told her just to wait it out and it would go away but Tsubaki didn't want to wait that long. She simply wanted it over with. But she finally gave up and just accepted Aya's advice.

"What are you doing up there?" An amused voice asked.

Tsubaki's eyes popped open and she glared down at Asapin's smiling face. He looked so innocent and trustworthy that she started to smile even though she knew it was all an act.

"I'm thinking," Tsubaki said simply.

Asaba's eyes danced as looked up at her. "It's been a long time since I climbed a tree. I wonder if I'm still any good at it."

Tsubaki's eyes widened in alarm but it was too late. Asaba had already swung himself up on a different branch and leaned against the tree. His branch was a little lower but only a foot or so away so they were eye to eye and sitting close together.

"I still have it!" He laughed then sobered. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki looked up into the blue sky. "Nothing," She muttered.

"Is Tonami bothering you?" He asked her seriously.

Tsubaki answered, "Tonami never bothers me. I only bother him it seems." She laughed then continued. "No, it's not that."

"Then what?" Asaba's curiosity was roused and nothing would stop him from satisfying it.

Tsubaki hedged. "It's about a guy."

"Who?" Asaba was interested.

Tsubaki was incensed. "I'm not saying names!"

"Okay, okay." Asaba held up his hands. "Go on."

Tsubaki sighed. "I'm having feelings for someone I don't particularly like, okay?"

"Why don't you like him?" Asaba asked her.

Tsubaki got all fired up. "because he's a jerk! He thinks he's just so great when nothing further can be from the truth!"

"Oh so it's one of those guys, eh?" Asaba said knowledgeably. "Just ask him out already. You're not the easiest person to get to know either, Tsubaki. You're probably made for each other."

Tsubaki's mouth twisted wryly. "You think so?"

Asaba nodded in assent and craned his head to stare at the fluffy white clouds in the sky. He didn't notice as Tsubaki shifted a tiny bit closer and closed the distance between their bodies. He felt a faint breath of air on his face and he looked towards Tsubaki to see her face an inch away from his.

"Then consider yourself told," Tsubaki said to him.

Asaba felt her mouth rub against his as she spoke. Goosebumps traveled down his arms and his spine as she boldly made her move. She kissed him with all the passion she felt and urged him to respond without words.

He was lost as he melted and kissed her back. His arms surrounded her as he lost control and she delighted in making her feelings known at last. But they finally moved apart and each looked at the other who was out of breath.

"Surprise," Tsubaki said wryly.

Asaba jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. He held his hand out to Tsubaki, who just ignored it and jumped down by herself. Asaba laughed and shook his head at himself, knowing that she preferred relying on no one other than herself.

"So where do we go from here?" Tsubaki looked up at him with a smile.

Asaba turned to face her and caught her hand in his. "Forward, Tsubaki. There's no choice but for us to go forward."

Tsubaki laughed at this comment and they headed into school together still holding hands. They went to tell friends, face enemies, run from fan girls and smile at future gossip.

After all an old chapter had been closed in their lives like the setting of a faded sun. A new day rises with the passing of the old and gives each of them a chance to become something more as they face new challenges. This is but a beginning of a new his and hers story.


End file.
